The Secret Agent Man
by mechalice
Summary: Kabuto jest najlepszym agentem pracującym dla Konohy. I jako ten najlepszy agent dostaje kolejne zadanie - zdobycie tajnych informacji od prezesa firmy produkującej makaron, Orochimaru. Niestety nastręcza ono pewne nieprzewidziane trudności... hard yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Ficzek pisany na pairingową prośbę Karo i konwencjową Kasicy. Znaczy, Kasica chciała trochę BDSM, to ma trochę BDSM, a co mi tam. xD Tytuł pochdzi od piosenki Johny'ego Riversa "The Secret Agent Man" do obczajeni np. na youtube. I nie, fik raczej ma mało wspólnego ze słowami piosenki. ;P  
Jak kiedyś będę miała ochotę, może napiszę kontynuację ;)**

**Uwagi: OroKabu, AU, hard yaoi, wulgaryzmy, slight BDSM, krew (ale tylko ciutkę)**.

_The Secret Agent Man_

Rozdział I

Chrząknięcie zabrzmiało w niewielkim, ciemnym pokoju. Jeden z mężczyzn odwrócił głowę od migającego niebieskim światłem monitora komputera. Zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na tył głowy swojego kolegi z pokoju.

- Chciałeś coś?

Drugi chłopak niezdecydowany pokręcił się przez sekundę na obrotowym fotelu, po czym chrząknął raz jeszcze.

- Khm, no bo… Chciałbyś tak? – zapytał odwracając się ostatecznie twarzą do swojego kolegi.

- Ale w sensie, że co chciałbym? – zapytał pomału tracąc cierpliwość. Miał robotę do wykonania i jakieś gostki na stażu nie będą mu zabierać jego cennego czasu! Konoha to w końcu pewna instytucja, a nie byle jaki bar za rogiem, w którym można coś (mówiąc bardzo kolokwialnie) upierdolić na szybko i cieszyć się z rezultatów. Poza tym, na dzisiejszy wieczór miał już plany i wolał nie zostawać po godzinach.

- No… Być agentem?... – dokończył niemrawo słysząc wybuch śmiechu współpracownika. – Sorry, co w tym śmiesznego?

- Boże, człowieku, dawno nikt nie zadawał takich głupich pytań! – światło biurowej lampki błysnęło na bardzo profesjonalnie wyglądającym identyfikatorze: Shikamaru Nara, główny informatyk. – Z choinki się urwałeś, czy pracujesz tutaj od dzisiaj?

- Od przedwczoraj – chłopak wydął wargi obrażony.

- Nieważne – Shikamaru machnął ręką i podszedł do okna, palcami wygiął żaluzje i wyjrzał na zewnątrz; nie widział nic ponad tysiące ulicznych świateł, ogromnych wieżowców i kawałka czarnego nieba. – Pytanie jest tak głupie, jak odpowiadanie na SPAM, ale ci odpowiem. Nie, nie chciałbym. Nikt normalny by nie chciał, ot tyle.

Chłopak skrzywił usta i zmarszczył brwi. Co to w ogóle była za odpowiedź? Gówniana, jeśli nie bardziej.

- Agentowanie dla Konohy, to nie James Bond, Konohamaru. Owszem latasz po imprezach dla wyższych sfer, zdobywasz supertajne informacje, tylko tych badassów, co to chcą zapanować nad światem i fajnych lasek brakuje. No i zdecydowanie za mało płacą, jak za taką wymagającą robotę.

- Aha – odparł w ogóle nieprzekonany Konohamaru. Bieganie po imprezach wymagające? Phi! Agent nie mógł tylko biegać po imprezach! Gdzieś tam musiały być bomby, mafia, brudne interesy i nielegalne pieniądze! Po prostu musiały!

- Zresztą, popatrz na Kabuto. Superagent, superwygląd, superumysł, a fura do dupy. Nasz najlepszy agent, a jeździ jakimś zielonkawym złomem ze szrotu. I nie, nie wierz mu, kiedy mówi, że jeździ tym wrakiem, bo to prezent od jego tragicznie zmarłego dziadka, a on nie może się go pozbyć ze względu na sentyment. Jego dziadek zupełnie energicznie lata po dzielnicy, chla bimber i złorzeczy na wszystko w zasięgu wzroku.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Znamy się trochę – Shikamaru potarł brodę dłonią i westchnął. – Nigdy w życiu nie chciałbym bawić się w to, w co on się bawi. Naprawdę, musieliby mi cholernie dużo płacić, żebym dał sobie nadać pseudonim i żyć w takim napięciu, żeby tylko cały ten biznes się kręcił.

Kiedy Shikamaru wyszedł na papierosa, Konohamaru nie omieszkał dostać się do bazy danych i poszukać kilku informacji o tym całym Kabuto. To co znalazł nie zaskoczyło go w ogóle po tym, co powiedział Nara, ale upewniło raczej w tym, że on – Konohamaru Sarutobi – chciałby kiedyś też zostać takim agentem. Zawsze coś ciekawszego od podliczania długich kolumienek liczb, nie? Ale chwilowo dokończył jeść jogurt z muesli.

Na ekranie nadal migotały wyszukane informacje.

Imię: Kabuto  
Nazwisko: Yakushi  
Data urodzenia: 29.02.1988  
Grupa krwi: AB  
Skuteczność: 100%  
Dyspozycyjność: Na misji

* * *

Zastanawiające było to, że wyobrażenia Konohamaru a rzeczywistość, mimo że poruszały się na tej samej płaszczyźnie słowa „agent", prawie zupełnie się mijały. Rzeczywistość była daleka od „From Russia with Love" czy „Quantum of Solace". To na czym jego praca polegała trudno było zamknąć w jednym zdaniu, bo obejmowała i wizyty na giełdzie, długie rozmowy z maklerami i wyciąganie informacji o inwestycjach firm, spotykanie się z biznesmanami, którzy mogli przysłużyć się grupie Konoha do pomnożenia jej majątku… Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, to Konohamaru nie chybił, myśląc o „brudnych interesach" i „nielegalnych pieniądzach" - ujmując w kilku słowach: Kabuto wykradał dane. No bo przecież nikt dobrowolnie nie podzieliłby się ot tak informacjami, mogącymi przynieść miliony dolarów, prawda? Czasem to wszystko powodowało niezbyt przyjemne zainteresowanie policji pojawiającym się z nikąd oszustem, manipulującym biznesmenami, ale chwilowo było to nieistotne.

Ważniejsze w tym momencie było to, że Kabuto skończyła się jego ulubiona woda po goleniu i musiał używać takiej sprezentowanej mu przez jakąś ciotkę na urodziny. Dość powiedzieć, że raczej nie był to jego zapach. Dodatkowo parę minut później odkrył, że źle zawiązał krawat, a tosty na śniadanie zdecydowanie nie chciały współpracować ze stwardniałym w lodówce masłem. No i się jeszcze, kurka wodna, przypaliły! Chociaż Kabuto nie wiedział, czy odpowiedniejszym słowem nie było „zwęgliły".  
W każdym razie dzień zaczynał się tak cudownie, jak było to tylko możliwe, no a Kabuto był pewien, że jego przydział „szczęścia" na ten dzień jeszcze się nie skończył. Niewątpliwie złapie gumę albo paliwo skończy mu się na jakimś skrzyżowaniu akurat przed wielką ciężarówką…

Potrząsnął głową, odsuwając na bok takie idiotyczne rozmyślania. „W gruncie rzeczy" pomyślał, kończąc kawę. „Mogło być gorzej." I oczywiście byłoby, gdyby kompletnie bezmyślnie spróbował wyjść głównymi drzwiami (bo wtedy natknąłby się na swojego dziadka, który już od dobrej godziny czatował na darmowy transport). Ale szczęśliwie wybrał tylne wyjście. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego, że się nie spóź… O cholera, już pół do ósmej?

* * *

Dostał ochrzan. Nie, naprawdę – dostał ochrzan, jakby był dzieciakiem, który został przyłapany przez swoją nauczycielkę na paleniu papierosów przy murku za szkołą. Cholerna Tsunade i jej podejście do spóźniania się! Nikt oprócz niej samej nie może pozwolić sobie na luksus przyjścia pięciu minut po czasie. Ale pomijając to, że usłyszał tyradę, było dość przyjemnie. Już nawet to zadanie, które dostał, zdawało się być całkiem miłe. Imprezka dla przedstawicieli biznesowej śmietanki w letniej rezydencji prezesa jednej z największych firm produkujących makarony na świecie nie może przecież być taka tragiczna, nie?

Yakushi zaparkował na dość dużym powierzchniowo parkingu. Ze schowka wyjął niewielkie podręczne lusterko i wyszczerzył się, spoglądając krytycznie w swoje odbicie. Poślinionym palcem przejechał jeszcze po brwiach, żeby je przygładzić. No, wyglądał w porządku. Ciekawe tylko, czy mu się czasem ta pieprzona marynarka nie pogniotła…

Kabuto wspiął się po niskich schodkach i skinął głową mężczyźnie, który witał gości przed progiem. Ciemne dłuższe włosy spięte w kitkę na karku, kontrastowały z jasnym garniturem, który miał na sobie. To był prawdopodobnie gospodarz – Orochimaru S. Spencer, ale to zdjęcie, które zawarto w dokumentach, dostarczonych Yakushiemu jeszcze w biurze, nie oddawało praktycznie niczego z jego wyglądu. Cerę miał mniej bladą, oczy jaśniejsze i był co najmniej o głowę wyższy od agenta. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, wymienili krótkie pozdrowienie i Kabuto poszedł dalej. W końcu tym razem nie chodziło o samego szefa firmy, a tylko kilka dokumentów, których egzemplarze musiał posiadać gdzieś w gabinecie.

Stanąwszy przy wejściu, Kabuto rozejrzał się uważniej po pomieszczeniu. Dom z wyglądu zarówno zewnętrznego, jak i wewnętrznego również był „dość duży powierzchniowo". I do tego urządzony ze smakiem, który niewątpliwie kosztował właściciela tysiące dolarów. O ile ten cudowny sposób, w jaki komponowały się różne rodzaje drewna w hallu jeszcze przeliczał się na pieniądze… Przeszedł kilka kroków w głąb rosnącego z każdą chwilą tłumu z lekka podtatusiałych facetów i chwyciwszy kieliszek z jakimś drinkiem, który trzymał na tacy stojący obok kelner, podszedł do jednej z niewielkich grupek.

Cocktail-party w takim wczesnym stadium rozwinięcia wymagało, żeby poprzechadzał się po sali i zachowywał tak, jak przystało na dżentelmena zaproszonego na taką imprezę. Fałszywe wizytówki, fałszywe uśmiechy i fałszywe anegdotki rozdawał wszystkim, którzy jakimś sposobem znaleźli się w pobliżu. O tak, gdyby naprawdę był jakimś finansistą to spotkanie zaliczyłby do udanych – lewa kieszeń w marynarce była już wypchana wizytówkami możliwych partnerów biznesowych, na których podziałał czar Kabuto. Gdy tylko natknie się na jakiś śmietnik, musi ją opróżnić.

Yakushi upił łyczek ze swojego drugiego drinka i dyskretnie zerknął na potężny zegarek na nadgarstku „Dwadzieścia po czwartej. Pewnie już wszyscy, którzy zostali zaproszeni, dotarli na miejsce. Pokręcę się jeszcze trochę i poszukam gabinetu." Kilkanaście minut bezsensownych rozmów, uścisków dłoni i uśmiechów od których zaczynały boleć usta później, Kabuto uznał, że już wystarczająco wtopił się w tło sączących alkohol dżentelmenów.

- Panowie wybaczą – przeprosił odchodząc od niewielkiej grupki, przy której stał. Pewnym krokiem przeszedł przez całą salę i skierował się na schody. Były to bardzo dobrze widoczne z każdego miejsca w pomieszczeniu schody, dlatego też musiał mieć na twarzy nieco zblazowaną minę człowieka, który doskonale wie co robi i zwracanie mu jakichkolwiek uwag typu: „Przepraszam, ale na piętrze są kwatery prywatne" czy „Ależ toalety są po prawej stronie na parterze!" jest kompletną głupotą i zwyczajnym brakiem kultury**.**

Gdy dotarł na szczyt schodów rzucił krótkie spojrzenie przez ramię, żeby sprawdzić, czy na pewno nikt nie zwrócił uwagę na samowolkę jednego z gości i jego drobną wycieczkę krajoznawczą. Nie, nikt - party trwało w najlepsze i nikt nie zwrócił na Kabuto niepotrzebnej uwagi. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, na którym właśnie się znalazł. W prawo, czy w lewo? Po prawej stronie znajdowały się tylko jedne drzwi i okno, przez które widać było zapewne kawałek parkingu; po lewej był kawałek balustrady oraz cały rządek wejść – czyli więcej pokojów. Kierując się doświadczeniem, Kabuto skręcił w prawo. Przeszedł kilka metrów po pluszowym dywanie w kolorze byczej krwi i nacisnął klamkę. Yakushi lekko się zdziwił, kiedy odkrył, że były najnormalniej w świecie otwarte. Tak jakby na dole nie było żadnej imprezy i jakby nigdy nikomu nie przyszło na myśl, że można by stąd coś ukraść. Gdyby miał na to czas, wzruszyłby ramionami – a co go niby obchodziły zabezpieczenia antykradzieżowe tego faceta? Im było ich mniej, tym lepiej.

Bingo! Trafił do gabinetu! Teraz wystarczy tylko przejść kawałek po błyszczącej mozaice, zasiąść na skórzanym fotelu za potężnym biurkiem z ciemnego drewna i znaleźć te dokumenty, po które tutaj przybył. Kabuto odłożył kieliszek na blat tuż obok biurowej lampki i pliku papierów, od których zaczął przeglądanie. Kartki zaszeleściły, gdy Kabuto odłożył je z powrotem, omiatając wzrokiem wysokie regały wypełnione książkami ze złotymi iluminacjami na grzbietach. Nie, to nie było to. Oczywiście, bilingi rozmów Orochimaru może były interesujące dla kogoś, kto się tym interesował, ale Yakushi nie tego szukał. „Trzeba poszukać głębiej" z tymi myślami Kabuto schylił się i sięgnął do szafki. No cóż, była zamknięta – nie można od losu wymagać na raz zbyt dużo szczęścia, nie? Ale to nie był duży problem, agent taki jak on otwieranie zamków ma w małym paluszku i takie proste zabezpieczenie nie powstrzyma go na dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund operowania uniwersalnym wytrychem.

Klik! I wnętrze szafki ukazało Kabuto czarny futerał na laptopa. Uśmiechnął się lekko wyjmując urządzenie. To było banalne! Bułka z masłem, teraz tylko znaleźć odpowiedni folder i skopiować pliki na dysk…

- Nie wydaje ci się, że pomyliłeś pokoje? – zapytał mężczyzna, który z nikąd pojawił się w pokoju i aktualnie opierał się o framugę drzwi. Spod czarnej grzywki błysnęły złotawe oczy. – To mój osobisty gabinet i doprawdy nie sądzę, żebym przenosił tutaj imprezę.

- Och – odparł Kabuto, w międzyczasie delikatnym kopniakiem zamykając szafkę i wymyślając kłamstwo, które upewni mężczyznę z w tym, że agent jest kompletnie niewinny. – Prawdę mówiąc trochę źle się poczułem i szukałem toalety…

- Więc według ciebie ten pokój przypomina ubikację? – mężczyzna poprawił marynarkę przewieszoną przez ramię i kontynuował przewiercanie wzrokiem chłopaka. - Czy może po prostu uznałeś, że fajnie byłoby mi zarzygać książki i przy okazji kilka ważniejszych rachunków?

- Nie, o to chodzi. Ja chyba trochę za dużo wypiłem, chciałem po prostu chwilkę odsapnąć.

Orochimaru westchnął i wszedł do środka. Marynarkę rzucił na oparcie krzesła stojącego przed biurkiem, a sam nachylił się nad blatem.

- I do tego jest ci potrzebny mój laptop? – Orochimaru wypowiedział to zdanie tak wolno, że każdy jego wyraz wyraźnie dźwięczał w pokoju.

– A tak właściwie, to kto ty jesteś? – dodał Orochimaru jeszcze zanim Yakushi zdołał wymyślić jakąś odpowiednią replikę na poprzednie pytanie. – Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kojarzył skądś twoją twarz, a już na pewno nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię zapraszał.

- William Terence Wallace, moja wizytówka – Kabuto wyjął biały prostokątny kartonik z kieszeni.

- Biuro maklerskie? Wall Street, notowania, giełda i takie sprawy?

- Oczywiście.

- Nie ma tam takiego biura – mężczyzna jednym ruchem zgniótł wizytówkę i odrzucił na kolana Kabuto.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II

- Pan usiłuje mnie obrazić? – głos Kabuto wyrażał święte oburzenie.

- Nie, mówię tylko prawdę. Obraża cię to? Biuro „Barret&Wallace" nie istnieje. Co ty na to?

- Gdybym miał ochotę być niegrzecznym, powiedziałbym, że jest pan nieznającym się na rzeczy gburem. Ale że nie chcę wyjść na osobę niewychowaną, wzruszę ramionami i powiem tylko: Jak pan uważa.

- Aż tak bardzo chcesz mi to udowodnić? No dobra, zobaczymy jak daleko pociągniemy tę małą gierkę – gospodarz zaśmiał się i przyciągnął do siebie telefon stojący na blacie. Placem wykręcił na tarczy jakiś numer i przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha, bawiąc się poskręcanym kabelkiem.

- Nigdy nie lubiłem tych przenośnych – oznajmił bez żadnego związku, a potem odezwał się już do swojego telefonicznego rozmówcy. – Cześć, Jerry. Mam do ciebie jedną malutką sprawę. Nie, nie, teraz mam tylko krótkie pytanie… Uhm, powiedz ty mi, czy na Wall Street działa takie biuro maklerskie jak „Barret&Wallace"? Nie? A mógłbyś powtórzyć to mojemu koledze, bo jakoś nie mógł w to uwierzyć, gdy sam mu powiedziałem. Okej…

Orochimaru wyciągnął w stronę Kabuto słuchawkę, a sam oparł głowę na łokciu i obserwował uważnie jego reakcje. Yakushi rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na błyszczący kawałek plastiku z lekkim wahaniem przyłożył go do ucha.

- „Barret&Wallace" to spółka prawnicza, a nie biuro maklerskie. Obawiam się, że został pan przez kogoś oszukany – odezwał się niski, nieco dziwacznie akcentujący głos, a już chwilę później Kabuto odrzucił słuchawkę na widełki. Nie trafił; plastik trzasnął o blat. Cholera, myśl, a nie się denerwujesz! Człowieku, jak czegoś nie zrobisz, to czeka cię (oględnie mówiąc) nie za ciekawy los.

- Wallace, po co te nerwy? – roześmiał się Orochimaru widząc grymas, który nagle pojawił się na twarzy Kabuto. – Po prostu mi powiedz, na jaką cholerę wpakowałeś się do gabinetu i dorwałeś się do moich szuflad? Mam tam coś ciekawego? Powinienem o czymś wiedzieć?

- Mówiąc szczerze – zaczął Kabuto wiedząc, że to prawdopodobnie jedno z najgłupszych tłumaczeń, jakie dane mu było wygłosić w jego życiu. – To jestem pańskim fanem od czasu, gdy pańska firma znalazła się w indeksie S&P 500*.

- Dziwne masz zainteresowania, Wallace. Ale w takim razie, czego tutaj szukałeś?

- Zdjęć – bez żadnego wahania strzelił Kabuto.

- Zdjęć? Może jeszcze z autografem?

- Mogą być – Yakushi pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.

- Wallace, a jak powiem, że to całe twoje tłumaczenie do mnie nie przemawia i coraz bardziej zaczynam uważać, że jesteś jakimś niedouczonym detektywem przeprowadzającym jakieś powalone śledztwo w mojej sprawie, to co zrobisz? Oczywiście, wymyślisz kolejne usprawiedliwienie, a potem jeszcze jedno i następne… Naprawdę ciekawi mnie, dokąd byśmy doszli, prowadząc taką rozmowę, ale chwilowo nie to jest najważniejsze – Orochimaru usiadł na krześle; marynarka zsunęła się z oparcia, opadając na podłogę. – Po co przeszukiwałeś mój gabinet? – zapytał znudzonym tonem.

Kabuto przestał patrzeć przed siebie. Wzrok skierował na lekko rozpiętą torbę, w której znajdował się laptop, czyli jednocześnie informacje będące celem jego misji. Do diabła! Być tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko!

- Powtórzę się. Czego tutaj szukałeś? – zniecierpliwił się mężczyzna. – Czy powinienem wezwać policję i powiedzieć, że nastąpiło włamanie?

- Drzwi były otwarte, a ja mam zaproszenie – automatycznie odparł Kabuto.

- Irytujesz mnie – stwierdził Orochimaru w jedną sekundę stając za fotelem Kabuto. – Jak nie przestaniesz, to coś ci się stanie – te słowa wypowiedział nachylając się na barkiem chłopaka i próbując jego reakcję. Yakushi oczywiście ani drgnął; nadal siedział rozparty na skórzanym fotelu i wpatrywał się torbę z komputerem.

- Powtórzę po raz ostatni, bardzo, bardzo wolno, bo myślę, że masz problemy ze zrozumieniem. Czego. Tutaj. Szukałeś?

Kabuto czuł, jak oddech Orochimaru dmucha na jego odsłoniętą szyję. Mimowolnie się wzdrygnął; facet musiał już być naprawdę nieźle rozeźlony.

- Do cholery, chyba nie chcesz, żebym wyciągał z ciebie tę jedną, prościutką informację siłą?

- Miałeś chyba dzwonić na policję?

- Nie, zdecydowałem, że nie zadzwonię. To by mogło zagrozić moim interesom, nie sądzisz, mój „fanie"? Bo jako fan chyba wiesz o większości moich źródeł dochodu. Nawet tych niepublicznych, mylę się?

- Nie.

- Patrz, nareszcie rozmawiamy jak ludzie. Odpowiedz mi jeszcze na tamto, a będę bardzo zadowolony i może nawet pozwolę ci stąd pójść. Niech będzie, że w jednym kawałku.

- Kawałku? – powtórzył Kabuto gwałtownie wstając. Ręka Orochimaru jednak z wielką siłą usadziła go z powrotem na miejscu; fotel obrócił się tak, że obaj mężczyźni patrzyli sobie w oczy.

- Dokładnie – złowieszczy śmiech przeciął twarz Orochimaru; kilka włosów wysunęło się z jego kitki, opadając na blade policzki. – Jeśli nie, mam kilka interesujących sposobów na wyduszanie takich rzeczy, Wallace. A swoją drogą, mógłbyś mi podać swoje prawdziwe imię, byłoby przyjemniej.

- Mówiłem.

- Prawdziwe imię.

- William.

- Nie pierdol! - dłoń mężczyzny zaciśnięta w pięść poszybowała w stronę twarzy Kabuto, ten jednak w porę przyblokował cios i wymierzył drugą ręką haka w brzuch mężczyzny. Orochimaru w porę odskoczył; oczy zwęziły mu się w wąskie szparki. Ale Kabuto już wstał i zaczął szukać na biurku czegoś, co pomogłoby mu w obronie. Tylko lampka? Cholera, jakiś przycisk do książek byłby lepszy. Pociągnął mocno; kabel choć na początku stawiał opór, szybko przestał, wyskakując z kontaktu.

- Wallace – wysyczał mężczyzna, dopadając do jasnowłosego i oburącz chwytając za szyję. - Wkurwiasz mnie.

Uścisk na gardle stał się silniejszy. Kabuto dzierżąc w dłoni ciężkawą lampę, uderzył mniej więcej w okolice prawego biodra Orochimaru. Mężczyzna sapnął, lecz kiedy Kabuto przymierzał się do kolejnego ciosu, czarnowłosy złapał jego dłoń w taki bolesny sposób, że lampka wypadła mu z dłoni. Ostry ból przeciął jego nadgarstek.

- Khhu…rffa… - Kabuto stęknął, starając się siłą ściągnąć rękę Orochimaru ze swojego gardła. Jednakże chaotyczne szarpanie się, gdy było się podduszanym, nie na wiele się zdało.

- Ale ja, jak zresztą mówiłem, mam jeszcze kilka sposobów na takich jak ty. Bardzo fajnych sposobów. Przekonasz się niedługo.

Yakushi próbował poluźnić jakoś palce ściskające go za szyję i blokujące dostęp powietrza. Chciał kopnąć tego drania i zwiać, ale nie mógł tego zrobić – mężczyzna znajdował się za jego plecami, a wycelowanie mocnego kopniaka w takim położeniu było praktycznie niemożliwe. Orochimaru tylko docisnął jego głowę do blatu biurka i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Podoba ci się, Wallace? Dasz się udusić, tylko po to, żeby nie pisnąć ani słówka o tym, co tutaj robisz? Taki ładny chłopak, a taki głupi – zacmokał zdegustowany i zwolnił uchwyt. Na szyi Kabuto pojawiły się czerwone ślady po zaciśniętych mocno palcach. Kabuto opadł na kolana obok mebla i zacharczał, otwierając szeroko usta i próbując złapać powietrze.

Kaszel chwilowo zawładnął jego ciałem – kaszlał tak spazmatycznie, że myślał, że niedługo wypluje swoje płuca na błyszczące, najwyraźniej pastowane niedawno buty Orochimaru. Buty, które stały teraz jakieś półtora metra przed klęczącym i próbującym wyrównać oddech Kabuto, ze stukotem obcasów po podłodze podeszły bliżej chłopaka. Orochimaru nagle złapał czerwony krawat Kabuto i pociągnął jego głowę; ponownie ich spojrzenia się spotkały – jedno z nich było wyraźnie rozbawione całą sytuacją.

- Cały się spłakałeś, mój drogi – stwierdził – Jesteś o tysiąc lat za młody, żeby mierzyć się ze mną, Wallace. Nie każda firma robiąca kluski jest w S&P 500, nie każdy właściciel takiej firmy ma kasy jak lodu i nie każdy może sobie pozwolić na to, na co pozwalam sobie ja – kciukiem potarł śliski materiał krawata, a potem pociągnął go jeszcze mocniej. Kabuto trochę oszołomiony nawet nie próbował zrobić coś więcej, niż parsknąć coś niewyraźnego, co miało służyć jako odpowiedź. Najlepiej taka sarkastyczna.

- Mógłbym cię teraz udusić twoim własnym krawatem, chłopaczku, a ty byś nawet nie pisnął. Tylko nie wiem, czy nie byłoby to zwykłe marnotrawstwo.

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło nagle stać się superekstrawypaśnym laserem i zabijać wszelkich draniów, którzy patrzą się na Kabuto z góry i ględzą, jacy to oni świetni nie są!

**-** Jesteśw moim typie, Wallace. Zanim cię zabiję, równie dobrze mogę cię najpierw przelecieć. Chyba nie robi ci to wielkiej różnicy, nie?

- Będę krzyczeć.

- Niewątpliwie będziesz, jestem świetnym kochankiem, mój drogi.

- Chyba kpisz.

- Wallace, myślisz, że ktoś cię usłyszy przy tej muzyce grającej na dole? Naprawdę tak, myślisz? Gratuluję inteligencji. – Kabuto prychnął.

- Nie przyjmuję komplementów od takich łajdaków jak ty.

- Nie musisz, Wallace, obejdę się bez miłych słówek i uśmiechów.

- Wal się, pojebie. – Cios w szczękę był mocny i nawet jakby Kabuto chciał go rozłożyć na części pierwsze, nie znalazłby tam ani fragmentu, który nie byłby nacechowany czystą, jakby wydestylowaną nienawiścią. Z kącika jego ust popłynęła krew, chyba zgrzytające o siebie zęby rozcięły mu kawałek policzka.

- To nie dotyczy ciebie, Wallace. Kolejny taki numer i zaboli bardziej. Dużo, dużo bardziej. Tak bardzo, że nie będziesz w stanie powiedzieć nic; że zapomnisz, jak się myśli; że twoim jedynym pragnieniem będzie tylko śmierć, jak najszybsza, jak… - Kabuto splunął. Chciał trafić wyżej, ale przez to, że klęczał na kolanach, różowawa, zmieszana z krwią ślina wylądowała tylko na białej kamizelce Orochimaru. Usta mężczyzny zamknęły się z cichym, ale złowieszczym kłapnięciem; przynajmniej ten monolog wariata już nie dzwonił w uszach Yakushiego…

- Ty gnoju! – Silne pociągnięcie za krawat i chwyt za włosy. – Sam się o to, kurwa, prosisz!

Orochimaru schwycił pewniej jedwabiste, szarawe włosy Kabuto, uśmiechnął się upiornie i walnął głową chłopaka o swoje kolano. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, i… Kabuto krzyczał, a przynajmniej to przypominały stłumione kwiki wydobywające się z jego trzewi; z każdym spotkaniem z nogą mężczyzny jego nos cierpiał coraz bardziej – to że był złamany, było już pewne, jak tylko po raz pierwszy rozgniótł mu się na rzepce Orochimaru i krótkie chrupniecie rozpaliło wszystkie nerwy w ciele Kabuto do białości. Każde kolejne uderzenie mogło tylko sprawić, że nos (albo też to, co z niego jeszcze zostało) albo odpadnie, albo przemieści się gdzieś na czoło.

- To co? – zapytał w końcu Orochimaru, gdy już znudziło mu się nawalanie Kabuto albo gdy plama na nogawce jego jasnego garnituru zrobiła się tak wielka i czerwona, że nawet on musiał na to jakoś zareagować. – Teraz lepiej?

Ale Kabuto raczej nie mógł teraz udzielić odpowiedzi. Patrzył się oszołomiony bólem i wypitym wcześniej alkoholem, a gęsta krew wypływała mu z nosa, bąbelkując przy nozdrzach z każdą próbą wydechu. Pół twarzy usmarowane było lepką, krzepnącą powoli czerwienią. Orochimaru zwolnił uścisk na włosach Yakushiego, a ten tak zwyczajnie upadł do przodu, twarzą w wypolerowane na wysoki połysk buty Orochimaru.

- Kurwa pięknie – rzekł Orochimaru, poruszając nogą tak, żeby spojrzeć na twarz chłopaka. Napotkał szklane spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. – Zabiłem gościa i ujebałem garnitur. Najwyraźniej mam dzisiaj pecha.

Pecha, tak? Stwierdzenie to zapewne zdenerwowałoby Kabuto, gdyby aktualnie miał jakąkolwiek okazję do protestu (rzecz jasna nie miał) – to w końcu dla niego ten dzisiejszy dzień okazał się być ultra pechowym. Co by nie powiedzieć – było dopiero kwadrans po szóstej, dzień się jeszcze nie skończył. Ma jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby pokazać, jak bardzo pechowy i jak okropny dla Yakushiego będzie to dzień…

Pod warunkiem, że Orochimaru go nie zabił, oczywiście.

*** S&P 500 – w skład tego indeksu wchodzi 500 firm o największej kapitalizacji na nowojorskiej giełdzie – mowa o takich gigantach jak Apple, Coca Cola, Nike etc.. Orochimaru obraca się w doborowym towarzystwie, nie ma co ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III

Mógł padać deszcz. Albo mógł wcale nie padać – w końcu, czy jest tylko jedno wytłumaczenie na szaro-szary świat wokół nas? Na szaro-szary, cmokający rozmokłym błockiem pod tenisówkami i spływający kroplami po karku? No przecież, że nie.

_Dwadzieścia kółek dookoła boiska na rozgrzewkę! Ale żywo, żywo! _

Chociaż akurat w przypadku to jedno wytłumaczenie było więcej niż wystarczające – istotnie padał deszcz. A mokra koszulka przylepiona do pleców i zmarznięte ubłocone kolana o czymś świadczyły. A Kabuto mógł stwierdzić, że świadczyły. Świadczyły dobitnie.

_A ty tam, w czerwonej koszulce, co się opieprzasz?_

Że ja?

_Jak skończysz biegać, zrobisz pięćdziesiąt przysiadów!_

Że cholera jasna co?  
Ale nim zdążył się jakoś bardziej oburzyć, namokła bieżnia wraz z boiskiem zniknęła, przeistaczając się w salę lekcyjną. Bardzo suchą salę lekcyjną ze stęchłym powietrzem. I tablicą, przed którą stał Kabuto twarzą do ludzi pousadzanych w ławkach. Onienienienie! To jest TA cholerna sala! To jest TEN cholerny sen!

_Bist du fertig__? _

Ah, fertig? Czy to coś do jedzenia?... Oł… a jednak pudło?

_Na gut, kannst du deine Hausaufgabe vorlesen?_

Kabuto rzucił się na prześcieradłach. Nie… już starczy…

_Also?_

Dosyć! On wie, co jest dalej! Zawsze, zawsze to samo – maglowanie czasowników zwrotnych, nebenzaców i innych cosiów, o których nie ma zielonego pojęcia.

Kabuto otworzył oczy i odnalazł siebie gapiącego się w sufit.

Szlag.  
A jednak to dobiegło aż tutaj. Te koszmarne wspomnienia ze szkoły. W tym to drugie zdecydowanie gorsze. O tyle, że do tej pory i w takiej sytuacji przypomina sobie zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę usta nauczycielki i pióro w jej żylastej dłoni, którą to często i gęsto stawiała mu pał na całe życie i jeszcze trochę po nim.  
Co chyba właśnie się sprawdzało…

Materac pod jego plecami był miękki. Po prawdzie – zbyt miękki do tego stopnia, że zaczynało mu być niewygodnie. Ale to może bardziej zasługa kompletnie powykręcanejpozycji, w której się obudził, a której uzyskanie było dowodem ekstremalnej gimnastyki, którą musiał wykonać podczas stanu braku świadomości. Było to zaskakujące tym bardziej, że ręce miał przypięte do wezgłowia łóżka, a to mimo wszystko trochę ograniczało mu pole manewru. Oczywiście przypięte tymi normalnymi kajdankami, nie tymi z różowym futerkiem – może te groźby o bycie w typie tego drania nie miały pokrycia. A przynajmniej Yakushi miał taką nadzieję, bo raczej nie uśmiechało mu się bycie zgwałconym w imię premii za szybkie wykonanie zadania. Czy nawet nie premii. Po prostu nie uśmiechało mu się bycie zgwałconym w imię czegokolwiek.

Kabuto już chwilę po odzyskaniu przytomności zauważył, że ktoś zajął się jego obolałym nosem i krwią, w której utytłany był niemalże od stóp do głów. Z wyraźnym podkreśleniem słowa „głów". Nie żeby posiadał ich więcej niż jedną, ale ta którą aktualnie nosił na karku, jeszcze niedawno była całkiem porządnie oblepiona krwią.

„Super" pomyślał, zerkając na okno. Ściemniało się. Musiało minąć już trochę czasu, jak tutaj leżał - stawy miał już trochę sztywne. Szarpnął rękoma, próbując zerwać więzy. Były za mocne, kurna. Zresztą, czy normalny człowiek da radę ot tak zerwać kajdanki?

Zmienił pozycję, a łańcuch na jego nadgarstkach zadźwięczał metalicznie. Z korytarza usłyszał szmer rozmowy, a później ktoś nacisnął klamkę w drzwiach. Kabuto wstrzymał oddech, obserwując, jak skrzydło uchyla się i do pomieszczenia wchodzi Orochimaru. Drzwi pozostawały otwarte, a szmer z korytarza nie ustawał. Orochimaru otaksował Yakushiego wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się leciutko.  
Uh, to znaczy, że jest źle?

Po chwili, zakończonej cichutkim trzaskiem (jak się Kabuto domyślał, był to trzask klapki od telefonu), inny mężczyzna, którego twarzy Kabuto chwilowo za dobrze nie mógł ujrzeć, wszedł do pokoju. Podejrzewał jednakże, że go nie zna. Przynajmniej nie osobiście.

- Jerry, drogi przyjacielu – automatycznie zaczął Orochimaru, kiedy tylko drzwi zostały zamknięte przez daleko potężniej zbudowanego mężczyznę. Gospodarz położył rękę na jego łopatkach, drugą grzecznie wskazując na łóżko. – Poznaj Williama Wallace'a, mojego dzisiejszego gościa. Wierzę, że przypadniecie sobie gustu, panowie.

Klepany po plecach mężczyzna najpierw zrobił dziwną minę, a potem potrząsnął bujną grzywą posiwiałych włosów i wybuchnął śmiechem. W tej chwili Kabuto zdało się, że już na pewno gdzieś widział tę twarz.

- Niezła próba, Oro! Niezła próba!

A i głos – niski, dziwaczną manierą przeciągający samogłoski – też nie był mu znowu taki obcy. Czyżby teoria o nieznaniu osobiście właśnie upadała? Jak domek z pięciu talii kart efektownie i efektywnie?

- Co proszę? Jaka niezła próba? – wysyczał Orochimaru, cofając dłoń.

- Mówiłeś, że chłopak jest w twoim typie! – zakrzyknął Jerry siadając na ustawionym pod przeciwległą ścianą beżowym fotelu. Obute w skórzane włoskie buty nogi wyciągnął przed siebie.

- Mówiłem. – Brunet zaplótł ręce na piersi i zmarszczył brwi.

- To gdzie go schowałeś? Tylko nie mów, że to ten gościu przed nami.

O co im chodzi? Znowu gadka o typach? Jeśli powtórzą to jeszcze raz, powiedzenie "Jesteś w moim typie" stanie się już tak zużyte, że wręcz niezdatne do użytku. Ludzie, dajcie żyć barowym podrywaczom!

- A jeśli? Jiraiya, coś ci się w nim nie podoba?

Chwilka. Kabuto zapatrzył się na potężnego białowłosego mężczyznę. Jiraiya... To imię nie należy do imion pospolitych, jak Tom czy John i Yakushi był pewny, że wie, kim jest ten mężczyzna przed nim. Wie bardzo dobrze, bo… Jak to Orochimaru na niego mówił? Jerry?

- Nie no, w sumie to chyba wszystko. Nawet pomijając ten fioletowy nos i czerwone pręgi na szyi.

Ah, czerwone pręgi? No to ładnie musi teraz wyglądać - nos wypchany watą i posiniaczona szyja...  
Ale ten czerwony, ten kolor i tak ma znacznie większy związek z Jiraiyą, niż z Kabuto. Cholera, bo to jego reklamówki leciały o w porze obiadowej na najbardziej popularnym kanale z wiadomościami! To on reklamował te czerwone paciaje z pomidorów. Co tam reklamował, on był właścicielem tej całej firmy produkującej sosy i inne przetwory! „Wujek Jerry" we własnej przyozdobionej czerwonym krawatem osobie.

- Możemy go ufarbować – zaproponował Orochimaru.

- To… Obawiam się, że to nie wystarczy, mój drogi przyjacielu – sztucznie smutnym tonem oznajmił białowłosy. – Musielibyśmy go poskładać od nowa.

Kabuto aż kłapnął zębami ze zdziwienia. Czy któryś z nich to jakiś pieprzony doktor Frankenstein, żeby śmieć w ogóle myśleć o składaniu Kabuto od nowa?

- Jezu, na pewno go nie chcesz? Odsprzedam tanio, możesz trzymać go w piwnicy, a w razie braku miejsca nawet w szafie. Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda William?

- Nie jestem na sprzedaż – prychnął Kabuto, odsuwając na bok rozważania o Frankensteinie. – Czy ja ci wyglądam na karton soku pomarańczowego, którym możesz sobie handlować na prawo i lewo?

- Sok mógłbym po prostu wypić – stwierdził Orochimaru. – I nie przypominam sobie, abym pozwalał ci zwracać się do mnie per „ty".

- Fajnie – sarknął Kabuto pod nosem. Nie ma to jak być przetrzymywanym przez jakiegoś wariata, nie? Od dziecka o tym marzył normalnie…

- W każdym razie, ja podziękuję i poczekam na inną ofertę - odparł Jiraiya.

- To co ja mam niby z nim zrobić? Przecież go nie zabiję i nie zakopię w ogródku, co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz!

Kabuto parsknął. Jednak to wszystko było tylko blefem. Jakiekolwiek ciemne interesy Orochimaru by nie prowadził i tak nie zajmuje się zabójstwami. Ani gwałtami.  
Chyba.

Orochimaru rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Yakushiego:

- Albo zmieniam zdanie.

Ej no~!

- W końcu coś obiecałem Williamowi, a ja swoich obietnic dotrzymuję zawsze. Co nie, Jerry?

- No chyba. Mała rada, panie Wallace – rzekł Jiraiya konspiracyjnym szeptem, przykładając dłoń do warg, jak gdyby znajdowali się na jakimś podwieczorku, a nie w sypialni, w której miała miejsce niedoszła aukcja żywego towaru. Poza tym stał stanowczo za daleko jego łóżka, żeby taki gest wyglądał po ludzku. - Nigdy nie pozwól Orochimaru czegoś obiecać. On to zrobi, naprawdę zrobi.

- Swoją drogą - dodał już pełnym głosem - jeszcze pamiętam tę sekretarkę od Malcolma, cożeś ją załatwił jakoś ze cztery lata temu. Słyszałem, że przeszła operację zmiany płci.

- Eee, staroć – Orochimaru machnął dłonią. – I nie zmieniła płci, tylko sobie powiększyła cycki, a potem założyła jakąś agencję. Ale opowiem ci coś lepszego, Jerry, tylko pozwól, że przejdziemy do biblioteki. Nie będziemy zanudzać mojego drogiego gościa naszą rozmową.

I sobie po prostu wyszli.

Bogowie, tacy ludzie naprawdę istnieją? I po co w ogóle była ta rozmowa, z której wynikło jedno wielkie nic? Kabuto gdyby miał warunki ku temu odpowiednie przedstawiłby właśnie światu najprawdziwszego podręcznikowego facepalma.

- Chociaż przynieś mi coś do picia! – wydarł się do zamkniętych drzwi. W końcu nic gorszego od kolejnej pozbawionej inteligencji rozmowy mu nie grozi.

* * *

- To co z tym Kabuto? – zapytał Konohamaru, dopijając resztkę kawy i odkładając styropianowy kubeczek obok klawiatury.

- Yhmmm… - odparł Shikamaru, wystukując na klawiaturze skomplikowany ciąg znaków, który dla osób zapoznanych z alfabetem Morse'a mógł nieść oprócz kodowanej na ekranie w jednym z wielu języków programowania wiadomości, również jakąś sekretną treść. Tak sekretną, że nikt nie miał o niej najmniejszego pojęcia, nawet sam Shikamaru.

- To znaczyyy? – dopytywał się chłopak.

- Hm? – oprzytomniał Nara, ściągając wzrok z wpisywanej właśnie komendy. – Nic. Co ma być?

- Tsunade mówiła, że to misja na pół dnia, a on siedzi tam już… no trochę.

- A co się tak nagle zacząłeś przejmować Kabuto? Może se zrobił wolne i przyniesie dokumenty rano albo co.

- Aha. A może coś-

- Nie gadaj tyle, tylko weź się w końcu do roboty – warknął zirytowany Shikamaru. – Wyobraź sobie, że ja też chcę mieć wolny wieczór!

- Tss – psyknął chłopak i otworzył plik z danymi.

* * *

Na początku do szklanki z kryształu nalał sobie kilka palców whisky, a potem dolał o niej wody, czyniąc ze swojego drinka nieco mniej szlachetny trunek. Pokołysał nią nieco, a potem umoczył usta w złocistym płynie.

- Wyeksmituję cię na strych – powiedział Orochimaru, odkładając szklankę na stolik i otwierając leżącą w pobliżu książkę. Jedną z tych burżujskich książek, które są oprawione w elegancką, ciemnoczerwoną skórę. Tyle dobrego, że introligator darował sobie mosiężne okucia…

- Słucham? – zdziwił się Kabuto, do tej pory cichutko przysypiający na ekstrawygodnym łóżku.

- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale to moja sypialnia – przewrócił kartkę. – Nie twoja, Billy.

Billy. Kabuto skrzywił się – gdyby na serio miał na imię William, wszystkim ludziom, którzy ośmieliliby się nazwać go „Billym" pokazałby, jak wielki jest to błąd.

- A nie zapomniałeś czasem, że nie siedzę tutaj, bo chcę siedzieć?

- Nie?

- Nie.

- I tak cię wyeksmituję.

- To się cieszę. Gapienie się na twoją twarz znudziło mi się już kilka godzin temu.

- Powiedz, William, gdzie się nauczyłeś takich kiepskich chamskich odzywek? W szkółce niedzielnej czy w chórze kościelnym? – Orochimaru podniósł wzrok na Kabuto. Jego blada twarz w mdłym oświetleniu stojącej za fotelem lampki, zdawała się być wykonana z papieru. Sucha i jasna.

- Jakby twoje były wysokich lotów – burknął – nie chodzę do kościoła.

- I mamusia ci pozwoliła? – Orochimaru pokręcił głową i pociągnął kolejnego łyka.

- Odwal się od mojej matki – syknął Kabuto. – Miałeś traumatyczne dzieciństwo czy coś? Chcesz pogadać, możemy pogadać.

- Ojej, czyżbym trafił na psychoanalityka, który w wolnym czasie chodzi na imprezy, na które nie został zaproszony i próbuje kraść ludziom dokumenty? Jesteś niesamowicie oryginalny, mój drogi.

- Miło mi. To dasz mi w końcu coś do picia? – zapytał Kabuto i podciągnął się trochę do góry, starając się wyglądać odrobinę bardziej profesjonalnie, niż ktoś przypięty do łóżka i mający aktualnie rozpuszczone włosy i pogniecioną dokumentnie, rozpiętą białą koszulę.

Orochimaru zerknął na swoją opróżnioną już szklankę.

- To byłoby kulturalne, gdyś jednak poczęstował swojego gościa. Czymkolwiek – podkreślił Kabuto.

- Nawet jeśli to bardzo wkurzający gość, którego wcale nie chcesz mieć, ale musisz, dopóki ten nie powie, dla kogo pracuje i jakie konkretnie papierzyska chciał zabrać?

- Tym bardziej.

- Nie lubię cię, William, tyle ci muszę powiedzieć – Orochimaru nalał kolejną szklankę i wypił alkohol niemal duszkiem. - Ciekawe przy której kolejce, zaczniesz mi się podobać.

Brwi podjechały Kabuto niemalże pod samą linię włosów.

- Przedtem mówiłeś raczej, że jestem ładny i mnie szkoda. Skleroza?

- Może do tej pory wytrzeźwiałem – mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i po raz kolejny napełnił naczynie whisky. Tym razem jednak skierował się w stronę Kabuto. – Pij i przestań mnie wkurwiać. Muszę wymyślić, co mam z tobą zrobić.

Krawędź szklanki zadzwoniła o zęby Kabuto, gdy gospodarz brutalnie przytknął mu ją do ust.

- No pij, cholera.

Pierwszy łyk przyniósł nie tyle smak spirytusu, ale bardziej orzechowy, lekko drewniany aromat bursztynowego alkoholu, który w całkiem szybkim tempie znikał z ozdobnego kryształu. Kabuto zakrztusił się, parskając trunkiem na swoją koszulę i marynarkę Orochimaru.

- Ty sukinkocie! – krzyknął mężczyzna. – To druga marynarka, którą zniszczyłeś mi jednego pieprzonego dnia! I próbuj tu być dobrym, kurwa.

- Khy… nie mogłeś nalać mi wody? Musiałeś częstować alkoholem?

- Jeszcze jedno pierdolone słowo więcej, Wallace, i nie żyjesz, kurwa. Myślisz, że ile kosztują moje garnitury?

Kabuto otarł mokrą brodę o koszulę na barku. Cholerny facet, cholerny dzień, cholerny pech!

- I tak jesteś dupkiem – mruknął Yakushi, za co po raz kolejny dostał w twarz.

- Wallace – prawie zawył Orochimaru – ja cię kurwa zabiję i będę miał trupa na sumieniu! Ale przedtem chyba sprawię, że będziesz żałował, że twoja matka to głupia pinda, bo nie zrobiła aborcji i jakimś cudem znalazłeś ze mną w jednym pokoju, na jednym pieprzonym dwuosobowym łóżku!

Orochimaru mruknął coś w stylu „ja pierdolę" i dla kurażu łyknął sobie znowu.

- Pij, pij, a nie będziesz mógł – skomentował niewyraźnie Kabuto z powodu obolałej twarzy.

- Kurwa. – Szklanka upadła na podłogę, na włochaty jasny dywan i rozlała się bursztynową plamą. – Kurwa, wytnę ci język.

I wtedy Kabuto zrozumiał, że może nie powinien aż tak sobie pozwalać. Nie takich rzeczy uczono go na kursach, nie takich rzeczy od niego wymagano i nie takie rzeczy były odpowiednie w takiej sytuacji. W końcu to takie genialne, że będąc zniewolonym przez szaleńca, zaczynasz go obrażać i (po raz kolejny) pluć na niego. Szczyt kultury i profesjonalizmu, ot co!

A teraz brunet schwycił naostrzony nóż do otwierania korespondencji i klęknął na łóżku, tuż przy Kabuto.  
Czy on naprawdę chce mu wyciąć język? O kurwa.  
Kurwakurwakurwakurwa.

Złote oczy znajdowały się cholernie blisko twarzy Kabuto, a dłoń podpitego mężczyzny już dotykała jego ust. Nie! Żadnego wycinania, ty pojebie!  
Kabuto szarpnął się na łańcuchu i walnął czołem o głowę Orochimaru. Aż go zamroczyło. Właściwie zamroczyło ich obu.

- Ghhh – zawarczał Orochimaru, a Kabuto poczuł ból nad lewym biodrem. I gorącą mokrość plamiącą jego koszulę na czerwono. Yakushi zaskowyczał i odruchowo się szarpnął – bransolety mocno ścisnęły jego nadgarstki.

- Do… do jasnej… cholery – wydusił z siebie, patrząc krwawe przecięcie na swoim brzuchu. Co z tego, że niezbyt głębokie, skoro zajebiście bolało? – Co ty… co ty wyprawiasz?

- Niech cię szlag, Wallace – wysyczał Orochimaru, pocierając czoło. – Zaplamisz mi prześcieradła!

Ale na to spostrzeżenie było już troszkę zbyt późno, co Orochimaru skonstatował z jeszcze większą złością.  
Kabuto zacisnął zęby z bólu, kiedy nóż (przedtem służący do daleko bezpieczniejszych celów) z pasją zaczął ciąć skórę na jego piersi. Zapewne w ramach kary.

- Niech cię szlag, ty dupku… Cholernie boli.

- Ten ból to nic – powiedział Orochimaru już dziwnie spokojnie. Jakby fakt zabrudzenia mu kosztownych prześcieradeł i garniturów, który tak go zeźlił chwilę temu, nigdy nie zaistniał. – To nic wielkiego, Williamie – wymruczał, robiąc kolejne nacięcie. Krzywy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach. – Na to przyjdzie czas za chwilę, spodoba ci się, mój drogi – dodał podnosząc nóż do twarzy Kabuto, by ten mógł zobaczyć jak czerwień skapuje wolno z jego ostrza. – Bo – szepnął chłopakowi na ucho – mnie się będzie podobać.

Orochimaru polizał swoje usta i zrzucił z siebie marynarkę wraz z koszulą. Zaczął delikatnie – tak jak się tego Kabuto nie spodziewał. Lekki dotyk na jego piersi, wraz z ostrym bólem rozciętej skóry – połączenie kontrastów, połączenie które byłoby interesującym doświadczeniem, gdyby to wszystko działo się gdzie indziej, z inną osobą.  
Przyjemność i czysty ból w tej formie, która znana była człowiekowi od tysiącleci. Palce mężczyzny przesunęły się po torsie chłopaka, a kiedy podrażniły drobne różowe sutki, prawie natychmiast się na nich zacisnęły.  
Kabuto syknął.  
A gdy długi język począł się nimi bawić, już tylko jęknął.

Kabuto czuł coś, jakieś porażające uczucie, które próbowało zawładnąć nim całym. Był pewny, że akurat takie odczucia nie były właściwe na jego miejscu – i nawet piekące rany nie tyle bolały, co podkreślały to… to wszystko.

- Ojej – odezwał się Orochimaru, chwytając Kabuto za krocze – czyżbyśmy się podniecili?

Kabuto odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc spoglądać na tryumfującą minę bruneta. To właśnie to, było tym niewłaściwym uczuciem! Od dobrej chwili czuł, jak jego członek coraz bardziej i nieubłaganie twardnieje. A to było raczej niewłaściwe.

- Ale chyba to nadal za mało – wymruczał, rozpinając spodnie Kabuto i ściągając je wraz ze slipami. Teraz Yakushi leżał na łóżku w samych tylko skarpetkach i brudnej koszuli. – Chciałbyś więcej, co?

Schrypnięte stęknięcie wyrwało się z gardła Kabuto, kiedy poczuł dłoń na swojej erekcji. Dłoń poruszała się szybko, na początku doprowadzając Kabuto do stanu pełnej twardości. Yakushi starał się ignorować promieniujące na całe ciało uczucie gorąca, drżącej rozkoszy, chociaż nie bardzo mu się to udawało. Jego ciało stanowczo się z nim nie zgadzało, co ukazywały dobitnie dwa fakty:  
1) ma cholerną erekcję przez faceta!  
2) jest mu dobrze (poniekąd).  
Do kurwy nędzy, dlaczego?

Oddech Kabuto stał się bardziej urywany, nierównym rytmem zahaczał o spierzchnięte usta i wydostawał się na zewnątrz razem krótkimi stęknięciami. Ale jednak jeszcze sie nie poddał; nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, zgiął prawą nogę, próbując jakoś odepchnąć Orochimaru. Słaby kopniak trafił w plecy, ale to nie sprawiło, że Orochimaru zostawił jego twardziela bez opieki. Kurna.

- Zostaw mnie…

Orochimaru zaśmiał się przez nos, co zabrzmiało trochę jak „Nhyhyhyhy" i drugą ręką mocno chwycił za brodę Kabuto, patrząc mu w oczy i próbując znaleźć tam jakieś błyski strachu. Kiedy odnalazł niepokój, kiełkujący głęboko w jego skrwawionej piersi, uśmiechnął się już całą gębą białych równych zębów.

- No teraz, to już chcę cię przelecieć.

Kiedy Kabuto to usłyszał, jego serce zaczęło bić z szaleńczą prędkością. Tego przecież miało nie być! Próbował się ruszyć, zerwać kajdanki (może nawet razem z oparciem łóżka), ale nie miał takiej możliwości – bransolety mocno trzymały jego dłonie. Ah, dłonie! Nogi, dzięki o Losie, miał wolne!  
Prawą nogą wycelował w nagi tors Orochimaru, chcąc zyskać choć trochę na czasie – może w czasie tych dodatkowych kilku sekund wydarzy się coś dobrego?  
Cóż, coś się wydarzyło, ale czy dobrego, Kabuto by polemizował – Orochimaru pod wpływem uderzenia zsunął się ze śliskiej pościeli i na chwilę przestał się uśmiechać.

- Kurwa – zaklął – zapomniałem o nogach. – Wstał z mechatego dywanika i z nie do końca pełną koordynacją ruchów skoczył na Kabuto. Mocno złapał za jego nogi, paznokcie zostawiły na skórze czerwonawe odciski, i rozwarł je tak szeroko, jak pozwalały na to ścięgna jasnowłosego. Yakushi pisnął – nie mógł się już ruszyć, zaczynało go boleć już właściwie wszystko, a od brutalnego gwałtu dzieliło go tak jakby jakieś sześć sekund.

Poczuł coś twardego, napierającego na jego dolną część ciała, ale zanim zdążył się nawet przyzwyczaić do takiego dotyku, Orochimaru uniósł jego nogi wyżej i wszedł w niego. Ból przeszył go całego – od tyłka przez całą długość kręgosłupa, aż po kark. Kabuto wydał z siebie roztrzęsiony, zduszony krzyk. To było jak ogień, którego nieopatrznie dotknął, a który uwidział sobie, że fajnie będzie przejść pożarem przez wnętrzności jasnowłosego. To… kurwa. zajebiście bolało. Kolejny raz krzyknął, kiedy Orochimaru zanurzył się w nim głębiej.  
Łzy pociekły po policzkach chłopaka. Pieprzony skurwiel, pieprzone mimowolne odruchy…

- Oł – odezwał się Orochimaru – sorry za to, po prostu nie chciałem już dłużej czekać.

Bolało. Piekielnie bolało, bolało tak, jak jeszcze nic go nie bolało nigdy. Nawet mimo że potrafił (tylko jeśli bardzo skupił) odnaleźć w gąszczu odczuć, jakieś cząstki przyjemności, to nadal było za mało, żeby mógł zaliczyć tak bliskie spotkanie z Orochimaru, za miłe spotkanie. A Orochimaru dopiero zaczął i nie wyglądał na faceta, który ma problemy ze zbyt wczesnym wytryskiem.

- Prze..przestań! – Jednak krzyki Kabuto (jakkolwiek głośne i rozpaczliwe by nie były) trafiały w próżnię.

Brunet pchnął bardziej w ciało Kabuto, poruszając się nieznacznie. Plecy Kabuto wcisnęły się głębiej w miękki materac, kiedy wił się próbując odsunąć się od nieprzyjemnego tarcia. Ale to był ruch o tyle bezsensowny, że Orochimaru ani na chwilę, nie puścił jego ud. Brunet zwolnił na sekundę i nagle wysunął się z Yakushiego prawie do końca. Już nadziej błysnęła w umyśle Kabuto – rozmyślił się? Ale kiedy ponownie pchnął, całe ciało Kabuto skamieniało, a głośny jęk przebrzmiał w sypialni. Czyżby Orochimaru uderzył w tę osławioną prostatę? W każdym to, w co trafił przesłało przez całe jego ciało obezwładniającą falę rozkoszy, która przyćmiła nawet dyskomfort wynikający z ruchów pulsującego członka bruneta.

- Aaah! – krzyknął, zamykając oczy.

Orochimaru uśmiechnął się – jak to wszystko łatwo poszło. Jedna chwilka starczyła i zamiast wydzierać się z bólu ten złodziej od siedmiu boleści jęczy z rozkoszy. Co tu ukrywać – podobało mu się to. Wręcz podniecało jeszcze bardziej.

- Will, chciałbyś więcej? – wymruczał nachylając się nad głową Kabuto. Przybliżył woje usta do ucha Kabuto i językiem przejechał po całej muszelce.  
Pchnął raz jeszcze, tym razem ostrzej i mocniej trafiając w ten punkt. Dostosował swoje tempo w taki sposób, żeby na pewno za każdym razem trafiać w to samo miejsce.

- Oh nie… nie – wydyszał Kabuto. Miał dosyć, nie był nawet czy jak kiedyś dane mu będzie stąd wyjść, ujdzie na własnych nogach więcej niż dwa metry bez dyskomfortu ze strony sfatygowanego odbytu. A potem to poczuł. Ostry ból, który rozgorzał w dolnej części jego ciała. Sapnął. Czuł to, czego powodem był ten jasny płonący ból. Penis Orochimaru bagle stał się śliski od krwi .

Orochimaru zamruczał z zadowoleniem. Teraz było jeszcze przyjemniej – to mokre gorąco tylko potęgowało wszystkie odczucia. Teraz już chciałby tylko, żeby Kabuto krwawił mocniej, dla niego, dla tej rozkoszy układającej się w jądrach i już czekającej na moment kulminacyjny.

Podniósł głowę chłopaka, żeby spojrzeć na jego twarz. Tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć, jaką miał teraz minę! Spodobało mu się to, co zobaczył – niepewną mieszankę rozkoszy i bólu, tworzącego błyszczące łzami ścieżki na policzkach. Schylił się i chwycił jeden z sutków chłopaka, ssąc go i podgryzając delikatnie. Plecy Yakushiego wygięły się, a jęk zawisł w powietrzu.

- Nienawidzę cię, chuju! Nienawidzę, nienawidzę – załkał chłopak, próbując odnaleźć się jakoś odnaleźć w tym wszystkim i uczepiając się tej jednej myśli, której był pewny na sto procent.  
Kabuto zbladł, być może w wyniku traty krwi, i rzucił się na łóżku. Nie mógł już stwierdzić, z jakiego powodu właściwie krzyczy. Ból? Rozkosz? Oba były ze sobą wymieszane, poprzeplatane całkowicie jak mityczny węzeł gordyjski i nikt nie potrafiłby już odróżnić tych dwóch uczuć od siebie. „Kończ…. Po prostu skończ i daj mi zemdleć w spokoju." Zemdleć i utonąć w ciemnej otchłani braku odczuć, braku wstydu i zażenowania, które płonęło czerwienią na rozgorączkowanych policzkach.

To było za dużo.  
Po raz kolejny wydał z siebie stęknięcie.  
Nie był pewny, ile jeszcze może nieść takiego traktowania. Ile jeszcze minut tej tortury musi minąć, zanim ten dupek wreszcie doczłapie się swojego orgazmu i da mu spokój. Każdy kiedyś musi się spuścić, prawda?

- Genialnie – stęknął Orochimaru, a jego pchnięcia straciły na rytmie. Już zaraz? Nie chciał jeszcze kończyć, nie kiedy mógł obcować z tą najczystszą postacią rozkoszy, drżącą i jęczącą pod jego ciałem.

- Dosyć… do…syć! – Czy to jeszcze miało jakiś sens? Krzyki, protesty? Czy umysł i ciało Kabuto jeszcze się ze sobą zgadzały, czy jedno z nich próbowało przejąć kontrolę nad drugim i uświadomić całej istocie Kabuto, że… Kurwa. Że chciał tego jeszcze. – N…nie.

Kolejny cios w prostatę sprawił, że Kabuto eksplodował. Strużki białawej spermy rozprysnęły się po brzuchu chłopaka, mieszając się ze szkarłatną krwią. Kilka ostatnich pchnięć i Orochimaru wytrysnął głęboko we wnętrzu Kabuto. Spazmatycznie ruszył kilka razy biodrami i ugryzł prawy bark Kabuto, płynąc na fali orgazmu.  
Teraz tylko ciężkie oddechy brzmiały w sypialni.

Orochimaru wyszedł z Kabuto, ale ten nawet tego nie czuł. Właściwie nie był pewny, czy czuł cokolwiek poza zmęczeniem i sztywnością całego ciała. Trochę jakby go sparaliżowało.

- No, było nieźle – stwierdził Orochimaru, głaszcząc Kabuto po policzku. – To powiesz mi teraz, po coś tu w ogóle przyszedł?

Kabuto spojrzał się z lekka nieprzytomnie, ale skoro ta dłoń była taka delikatna, dotyk na policzku taki przyjemny, nie wahał się ani minuty:

- Po dokumenty na temat fuzji twojej firmy i firmy produkującej sos pomidorowy – powiedział cicho – Mieliśmy cynk, że możesz chcieć przejąć rynek i rozpocząć produkcję spaghetti w puszkach.

- Ah – zastanowił się Orochimaru i nachylił się cmokając chłopaka w usta. – Mogłeś tak od razu, Williamie.

I to właściwie usłyszał ostatnie. Bo zasnął.  
Ha, może to był tylko najokropniejszy koszmar jego życia, a nie rzeczywistość?

* * *

Kabuto otworzył oczy i krzyknął. Ciemne oczy wgapiały się w niego z taką zaciętością, z jaką jeszcze nikt się na niego nie gapił, a opalony, wielki na pół twarzy nos zdawał się celować tak, żeby wybić mu oko.

- Co kurwa! – krzyknął szczerze przerażony, a gapiący się osobnik odskoczył od niego natychmiast.

- Nie drzyj się tak – powiedział pogodnie Jerry. – Miałem tylko zerknąć, co z tobą, skoro Oro siedzi u prawnika. Ale widzę, że w porządku. Tak z grubsza.

No tak, przebudzenie z twarzą Jirayi przed oczami nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Szczególnie po tak okropnie wykorzystanej nocy – Kabuto czuł pulsujący ból, promieniujący od tyłka w górę. Na swoich nadgarstkach zauważył czerwone otarcia i i siniaki, ale cieszył się, że na powrót może ruszać się normalnie. Oczywiście normalnie w granicach górnej połowy ciała.

- To ja ci już nie przeszkadzam, kolego – Jiraiya nacisnął klamkę. – Aha, Orochimaru zostawił coś dla ciebie na stoliku. Jakieś papiery, czy coś.

Kabuto spojrzał się ciekawie na niewielki drewniany stolik pod oknem. Znajdowała się na nim ciemnozielona, tekturowa teczka. Ale zanim tak właściwie mógł się do niej dostać minęła ponad godzina. Najpierw musiał odkleić tyłek od prześcieradła, doczołgać się do łazienki i jakoś poradzić sobie z prysznicem. Miał tak dużo ran na piersi, że każda chociaż umiarkowanie gorąca woda, była dla niego zbyt ciepła i drażniąca dla skóry, a woda w brodziku zamiast przezroczysty miała czerwonawy odcień.  
Jednak kiedy już wyszedł stamtąd, odziany w kompletnie nowe ciuchy, które chyba dostał jako prezent, i stanął przy stoliku, wiedział, że garnitur nie był jedynym prezentem. Zresztą krótka notatka nabazgrana w pośpiechu i utknięta za gumkę mówiła to samo:

_Mój drogi Williamie,  
mam nadzieję, że to o te dokumenty tak usilnie zabiegałeś wczorajszego dnia. Wystarczyło zapytać – obyłoby się bez tej całej farsy. Na tych papierach aż tak bardzo mi nie zależy.  
Mam nadzieję, że wyniesiesz się stąd szybko i nie będę musiał na Ciebie patrzeć, jak wrócę ze spotkania.  
Orochimaru _

I rzeczywiście Kabuto w teczce znalazł wszelakie dokumenty, które dotyczyły fuzji dwóch przedsiębiorstw, a po które przyszedł tutaj wczoraj. Co za cholerny dupek! Jakby nie mógł mu ich dać od samego początku!

Ale Kabuto nie byłby sobą, gdy opuścił dom ot tak, po tym wszystkim, co go tutaj spotkało. Upewniając się najpierw, że nikogo nie spotka na korytarzach i w pokojach, przeszukał wszelkie zakamarki, jakie mogły zawierać jakieś ciekawe informacje. I znalazł, i skopiował na dysk przenośny, ale odkrycie to bardziej go przeraziło niż ucieszyło.

Orochimaru tylko z pozoru był producentem makaronu. W swoich rejestrach posiadał jeszcze niszową wytwórnię konserw gdzieś pod Londynem. Co prawda oprócz przeróbki makreli, dokonywały się tam jeszcze inne cuda – okazuje się, że wytwórnia ta potajemnie obsługuje niecałe 35% przerzutki narkotyków z Bliskiego Wschodu do USA, a czasami okazyjnie dostawy broni dla arabskich rebeliantów w potrzebie.  
Nie dziwota, że facet ten ma kasy jak lodu i może robić wszystko, co sobie zamarzy.

„Cholera. Czy Tsunade będzie wiedziała, jak najlepiej wykorzystać takie informacje?" zamyślił się, ostrożnie usadawiając się na fotelu kierowcy w swoim samochodzie. „Nie. Na pewno będzie wiedziała. Niech no tylko dam radę dojechać do centrum…"

Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce.

* * *

- Konohamaru.

Cisza.

-Ej, Konohamaru! – Chłopak odwrócił spojrzenie od napisu na swoim jogurcie (95kcal w 100g i żywe kultury bakterii) i zerknął na Shikamaru stojącego w drzwiach. – Chciałeś poznać Kabuto, tak?

- No jasne.

- To idź się z nim zapoznaj. Na dole w recepcji, takie…

- Szare włosy. Wiem – Konohamaru uśmiechnął się. Teraz ostatecznie, z najlepszego źródła, przekona się, jak wygląda robota prawdziwego agenta w takiej firmie, w jakiej pracuje.

Nie spodziewał się tylko tego, że ten słynny agent będzie sprawiał tak żałosne wrażenie. Na zdjęciu wyglądał jak pełen energii młody mężczyzna, a facet rozmawiający z sekretarką Tsunade wyglądał… strasznie. Utykający, z pokrążonymi oczami i zmęczonym uśmiechem na młodej przecież twarzy. Konohamaru automatycznie zwolnił kroku. Może nie dzisiaj? W końcu kiedyś na pewno będzie miał okazję poznać jakiegoś innego agenta. Najwyżej Shikamaru powie, że Kabuto nie miał dla niego czasu i wymienili tylko krótkie uściski dłoni.

Toteż zamiast do Yakushiego, skierował swoje kroki do toalety. W końcu szczać też mu się chciało, a co!

**end.**


End file.
